Just The Way Things Are
by Tsuki Doriimaa
Summary: GW,YYH Shopping isn't that scary, right? Then why... are some guys running away to a safe house because of it? Why are guys like that anyway? One girl starts to figure it out.. summary sucks! Good story though!


  
  
Just The Way Things Are  
By: Tsuki Doriimaa  
4-2-04 6-27-04  
  
,-'-,,-'-,

  
  
.  
Don't ask where this came from - I've no clue! heh Just listening to the song and decided it'd be a good 'guys revolting against the girls' kinda fic... Only while writing it, it totally had a change of plot mind and morphed into... Well it's just goofiness. Read and let meh know whatcha think!  
  
**Warnings:** Nothing really. OOCness.  
**Disclaimers:** I don't own the damn Gundam Wing guys or the hearty Yuu Yuu Hakusho gang! Nor do I own _"The Truth About Men"_ by Tracy Byrd so PLEASE... Stop sending the damn Red Ants!!! 

.

,-'-, ,-'-,

__

__

_._

_._

_._

__

___A beautiful Saturday afternoon and this is what we're doin'?_

Clouds dancing with invisible partners moving, twirling them with grace unmatched through the sky; golden rays of the sun swam through tree branches of every size, winking at the mortals below them. As if sharing some inside joke with their brethren not to be whispered amongst the likes of the two-legged kind.

Buildings loomed all around him, foreboding like. The nearest one, a ninety-story monster, looked as if the few lit windows he could see formed an evil grin leering down at him; the building itself looking as if it was ready to fall and smother him - temporally saving him from his plight, he was sure.

Wouldn't be surprising in the least, any way.

"Damnit Keiko! Leggo the arm onna!" struggling only seemed to cause the hands hold to tighten. Didn't he need the circulation in his arm to fully reach his hand? Hadn't he read somewhere that if blood didn't go to certain limbs in such an amount of time they fell off?

The poor boy shivered at the thought.

_Which store next? Hmmm..._

Absently the arm in her grasp twitched, achieving its unknown goal of gaining her attention. Every time they went anywhere it was the same old thing... Why did stores with clothes in them scare the big bad Reikai Tentai so badly?

"Oh stop your whining Yusuke! You're such a baby!" Look! That was the perfect store to hit next! Shoes! "Here Yusuke" parking the boy in the middle of _Shoes of the Nations_, Keiko sternly waved a finger in the lad's face. Hoping beyond hope that seemed to stretch like that of a Saint's when within his graces - that the finger waving thing would help to still the boy's automatically resistant to walk away legs. "Stay right here, _Don't Move!!_" Bright smile. "And I'll be right back!"

"As if! Ye ol' hag!" Yusuke muttered, hands being shoved into his pockets.

No one could say he didn't have any brain cells for rent that time - he managed to grumble the retort without getting beaned over the head for it. Perhaps he was learning after all... It was always best to wait 'til the person being back talked to, is out of range. Soft mutterings while they were in close proximity didn't really cut it.

With another little huff of indigent irritation of being someone's personal bag carrier, Yusuke strode out of the doublewide mall doors with purposeful steps. Stopped by Keiko's car, popped the trunk, dropped in the bags not caring what was in them and then set off for his friends house with one more amused curse, smirk playing across wickedly full lips.

"_We don't like to go out shoppin'!_"

Halfway down the block, three over, he heard a frustrated sigh, turned and saw a brown-head shaking, braid flying jovially through the air from the action. "_We don't care what's on sale!_"

"You too huh?"

Rueful grin. "Yeah. You can't just shoot 'em, ya know?"

Snorting with laughter Yusuke slapped the kid one over the shoulder, "Tell me about it!"

"You headin' over, huh? 'Bout the only place we're safe I think."

"No shit! I swear if I hang out at Genkai's much more, she'll body chop my ass into an early grave!" Like hell he'd spend his Saturday there either.

He could sympathize with the dude. Hilde wouldn't let him have a day off six ways 'til Armageddon strikes - if even then! She was a slave driver! Though the American would never once tell her to shove off or his favorite line "Sit and twist!" Because... with a shiver of fear, Duo realized she just might take that literally and... Well there just wasn't any way that was ever going to happen!

His boyfriend would seriously have a _conniption_ fit! He laughed grinning as the rounded the next corner, two more before they'd reach their goal and saw another familiar figure marching in the same direction as they.

"_...We just wanna sit with a bag full of chips, watchin' the NFL..._"

Snickering, something that was known to be a serious problem for the braided man when amused - It was a sure fire way to know he was hiding something. That mischievous little snick of his. Was the doing in that finally caught the other's attention with his slightly dipped shoulders, feet slapping pavement harder then need be... which was _very_ childish for the multi-millionaire.

"What'sa matter Quat ol' buddy, ol' pal?"

Head swirling around slowly, eyes tossing over a friendly glare, hiding what they could of his situation, Quatre R. Winner tried his damnedest to force back a grin threatening to bloom, at seeing the resigned look of his two friends.

"Play it up Duo... just play it up!" snorting in disbelief of his own luck, the blonde angel just shook his head at the pair, waiting for the slowpokes to catch up. "You know well enough we're in the same damn boat!"

"Well maybe" tipping his head and conceding, braid swinging merrily as they went on, making Quatre wish to reach over and yank it off. Duo wondered, "So if we're in the same boat," waving carelessly to each of his slump-walking brethren, "Why are we on land? Did it sink and just never decide to tell us?"

"heh Yea. It's called 'Queen's Dream', a ship that turned submarine to drown all the males, then shifted back to keep all the onna's in their light headed, ditzy world where they think we give a rats ass about shopping."

Duo nodded sagely. "Or saving money." Hey! When it came to shopping, and you wanted it bad enough - the price was never high enough! Some stuff was worth selling your soul over! Not... to say... Duo Maxwell particularly looked forward to ever having to make that purchase.

"Or what they look like in said shopped for items." Quatre put in timidly.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Calling halt to their progressive strides Yusuke decided some clarification was in order. So, turning towards the now sheepish looking male three inches shorter then his own frame, the Reikai Tentai demanded. "We're not on the same ship are we? What'd you do shortie?"

"Well..." How to say... Ah fuck it! Being blunt always worked for Heero and Hiei, hadn't it? "Ever had someone... _come over at half time and say, "Does this dress fit too tight?_"

Nodding seemed the correct course of action for this question; so Yusuke did, saying, "Sometimes..."

And Duo hopped in with a cheerful "_We just look you in the eye with a big fat lie and say: "Uh uh, looks just right!_" Quite happy with his answer, chest puffing out with a gust full air and grin. That answer, in truth, was most likely the reason Hilde stopped asking him how the dress/clothes she picked out looked on her too. He was too frank, apparently. So now on shopping trips she could actually con his ass into - he was her packing mule.

"Exactly!" Cheering, little jumping on the sidewalk with a wide smile Quatre nodded fast. "What's what I said too! But, from Elvira's thinking, it was seemingly the wrong thing to say 'cause she..."

"She...?" Yusuke prompted, while Duo shoved them each to get moving again.

Heaving a sigh, rather desperately hoping to live without such humiliation in his short (no pun intended on his behalf) life... Quatre squared up his shoulders, toughened his walk, and, raising up his head proudly as he could... somehow managed to let out a plaintive whine of: "...kicked me outta my _own house!!!_"

The phrase that immediately came to Duo and Yusuke's mind at the sight was: '_A child in a man's body._'

Quatre sure the hell looked it!

Time wore on; their walk resumed after patting and calming was insured. The birds chattered - sounding distinctly like laughter to three lone figures hurrying their way along the blue-gray sidewalks towards a small looking house... a house whose sight alone misled people to it's actual size.

A house that's been known to select few as a safe heaven for run away brothers, lovers, friends and chickens... The last of those not being really important... That being because the only people who saw them as such - were the ones they were running away from!

And by Thanatos! If you were running at all, there was a perfectly damn good reason for it! Hmph.

There it was... that beautiful... fantastic, awesomely safe and sound, baby-slate gray two story armored haven! It looked suspiciously small, from the outside. Too narrow and rail looking to have any space whatsoever - but once you walked inside it opened up like a Jack-in-the-Box! Space seemed to bounce out from nowhere at all. The looker is left staring dumbfounded at the rooms around him... wonders back outside, observes the house from that side again, and then goes back inside to try wheedling out of the people living there - just how it was possible!

Honestly. It was just the craftsmanship of very creative design builders.

You walked into a small hallway, set down about four inches - like traditional Japanese houses where you stopped to kick off sandals - not literally of course! You'd wind up putting out a wall that way! Thankfully (this would fall on the 'eccentric' side of the house) the upstairs was not made with rice paper walls. If you know what I mean. Then the living room was to your right; rather large room considering the houses outside appearance. To the left a few feet down was another door, this one leading to the kitchen.

Yusuke had to admit, with living in a traditional Japanese house all his life (before moving to the apartments), that this house was pretty well adapt for show - if not a bit on the eccentric side. Like the kitchen not being on the same side as the living room. Dining room was closer to the back of the house, nudging right up against the stairwell for the upper level. Out back held a meditative rock garden - where both owners spent their mornings and a slice of the evenings when time permitted it, starting and ending the days.

To end and forget the roughest parts anyways!

Smiling like Hades with a secret, Duo made to knock on the door only to have his hand hit away by Yusuke; who walked right on in like he owned the place with a wink.

"_...well that's the truth about men..._" They heard someone speaking just as they walked in toeing shoes off. It sounded like Braid Boy's koibito - that soft, patient voice of his baring an amused air... then again that could've been just anyone's imagination.

"_Yeah! That's the truth about us!_" Then Kuwabara's dense voice piped up with a grin that most likely showed his cracked teeth.

Fighting really has dire benefits, ya know?

'_Who the hell's here?_' Quatre mouthed not wanting to really deal with anyone other then his friends today. If it was a woman... Allah help him... he would run out to the backyard, shattering the silence with a man's despite scream of frustration.

He had yet to be pushed that far in a very, very, long while. Not since last in the war when he... that colony... Well, just not in an extremely long time, all right?

'_Fuck if I know!_' Duo came right back shrugging eloquently. Didn't matter to him. His koibito was here somewhere. Damned if any one - man or woman - was going to keep him from a much needed bear hug! The thought that begging for one in front of all the guys, and his lover's giving in, would in all likelihood, embarrass the eloquent man - but, that was life in the Duo Maxwell world! Embarrassment never did rattle his goofy nerves.

With that, The Rascals Five and a Fourth's Demon took off like a homing missile.

Shrugging with mutual expressions, knowing that in fact, somewhere within this house also stood their own respective lovers, the two lonely men standing in the front welcome hall, went in search of their own hearts. But a little playing with the mouse that somehow found it's way into the iron barred mini-estate wouldn't hurt... much, right?

Unfortunately... as the Fate sisters like to play around... each friend knew the other entirely too well. For right when mouths opened to add more reasons to being a man, Duo, with his ever sharp brain, knowing, and cunning, started singing out: "_We like to hunt and golf on our days off!_" while glomping onto a certain red-head whom smiled with unwearied love.

"I hate golf!" slammed through the boys thought process.

Making his lover laugh when Duo returned a good natured, "Shut the hell up!"

Yusuke, who had never been accused of having manners to begin with, picked up the slack. "_Scratch, spit and cuss!_" ...Made one wonder just how he snagged the boyfriend he had, doesn't it? Brash, out going, could toss out an evil look that made Hiei semi-proud, strong as a mighty oak... Not to mention as rude and obnoxious as one could imagine Duo on a bad day... Had somehow managed to capture the eyes and heart of one quiet, seemingly shy, jade-eyed, 6'2" Latin man of twenty-three known to his friends as Trowa Barton.

Go figure.

"Oh that's just gross Yusuke!"

"Noin... no one asked you to bring the Whining Brigade with you. You don't like it... get the hell out."

_They've been drinking, haven't they? Every one of them._ Mentally condemning their behavior to liquor yet unseen, Noin shook her head bemused.

Surely she hadn't missed too much before being forced to bring the Pink Mink and her Gray Stray over to the house. If she had, exactly what, had they each gotten into to become so... gay? The happy meaning to it... not the literal sense of the word that she knew could be placed to each male in the room but for two. Grinning at the thought she silently moved her hands, relaying with true military silent fashion, just how they'd managed to get there in the first place. Let alone how the Pink Mink had been able to find the damn address.

She knew, through her love's telling of how much his sister was able to track down Heero Yuy and his team giving the impression of it taking no more work to find them, then it was to draw in each breath that kept her body running. To this day, the know-how of the way she went about it, wasn't known. There were suspensions, of course, as there always would be...

She bugged his clothes.

Bugged the other pilots clothes and decided just to show up when her target was within range. (Picky isn't she?)

Managed to attune her laptop to the frequency of Wing's pilot's... Which, we all have to admit... just might have worked - if the girl wasn't such an airhead! Looks can be deceiving and all that, but come on people! It's Relena frickin' Peacecraft we're talkin' about here!

Looks airn't _that_ deceiving!

Or, a more reasonable theory...

She just managed to have people stationed in areas of the country tell if they saw overly large carriers or Gundams flying in the sky.

Hey. It could happen!

Either way the ball was chunked, no one knew how she did it. Not even the woman that, during the war and for some time after it, was asked to guard her mini-Highness safely. Not that chasing after Gundam pilots qualified as 'safe' - everyone was due some error. When the younger Peacecraft was involved... it happened rather often.

"She" Relena broke the communication she didn't know was going on, "is not to blame here. I, was able to find this place. And by such a right, came to visit."

"You're visit, Miss, is hardly welcome." Ever the diplomat: Kurama.

Nodding kindly, without thorns into the striking emerald orbs the Peacecraft decided that for now, she would try to be as pleasant as possible and drop the conversation about her visiting. After all... had there not been years going by in which a certain beautiful blue-eyed boy had threatened to kill her on numerous accounts - and never did it? Never been able to make himself raise the gun an inch higher and end her life? Shooting someone in the upper shoulder hardly counted as a deathblow last time she checked.

So that must mean, somewhere in that cold façade, the Japanese really loved her... just the tiniest bit, right? So where was he then? This was partially his house, was it not? Rude to leave his guests waiting on him like this...

Maxwell's lovely dovy attitude towards that redhead was starting to upset her sensitive tummy. Who was that anyhow? The endless talking... did it ever stop? Didn't that redhead he was hugging on have any control over that at all?

"_No matter what line we hand you_" Fool's grin.

Knowing smirk. "_...When we come draggin' in._"

Duo's melodious voice swept above all others grinning, "Everyone now!!"

"_We ain't wrong! We ain't sorry! And it's probably gonna happen again!_"

Now, a moment of silence for the circle to be completed...

Our gracious hosts, ladies and gentlemen, "Hn": Heero Yuy.

Thank you.

Of course you have to understand that as humorous that pause and grunt might've been... it was none more so then knowing it came from two people, at the same time, and not just one person at all. Add that fact to when the commented grunt sounded - every head in the room turned to see a comical sight before their humored eyes.

Halted halfway down the stairs, each standing on a different one; were the houses' owners. The people whom thought up such a lovely place. Took hours arguing over and fighting (literally) for the right to put one color in certain room and a different one in the others. By the time color and rooms were selected - the owners were sporting beautiful black and blue, oddly sized love marks.

The couple that could not have possibility been placed together had their friends forced them to twenty different Love Match testing sites. It was just something that never crossed their minds and made one or two of them blackout from the realization they were actually together.

Much to the two's amusement, I can assure you.

Right. Back to the comic scene, eh?

Midway up the stairs stood one 4'8" tall wiry body of a black haired man, owner to the white star burst (dead center on his forehead), his trademark uniqueness. Something that easily identified him as Hiei, to those wondering of him - or it was his demonic looking red eyes... Eyes that had a tendency to become light with warmth when the man his arms were currently wrapped around, was in the vicinity.

And this, my dear friends, is the amusing aspect to this relationship.

Even standing a stair above his koibito, Hiei was still short; if not for his flaming hair, he would seem even smaller then his love. Standing on even grounds, the two only showed nearly three or four inches in height difference - because of the hair. This mattered not to either man, considering when alone, Hiei's head fit right where he wanted it; pillowed on his lover's shoulder.

Said lover, only one to ever touch and capture the red-eyed one's heart, was just a mere 5'7": a foot taller then the Fire Demon. Currently the smirking, self-assured, blue-eyed destructive-angel was leaning back into the lean, strapping arms wrapped around his firm, muscle defined chest, his own slightly lighter colored arms lifting to grasp those around him.

In their own home, there were no boundaries between right and wrong where showing their relationship was concerned. The others didn't like it; they could bloody well take a hike off a very short pier. The world outside, still had problems trying to adjust to same-sex couples. It was a sad, pathetic truth; but truth nonetheless.

Each couple standing gathered below them now, knew this, and tried to keep their touching and looks down to just above the bare minimum. There was currently no way in even Hades' dire domain that would keep them each from showing love towards the other, but, they would not do to draw unwanted attention to themselves. For as much as they all desired strongly to show such emotion outwardly at times (even the eloquently shy ones), they had to live and deal with these people around them. It simply wouldn't do to alienate themselves.

So humor being that Hiei and Heero Yuy managed to 'get together', 'fall in love', 'become mates'... Whichever term suits your hearts best - they were it. And all but a foot difference between them! The humor there wasn't lost to anyone - least of all the 6'1" and 5'8" couple with brown and black-green hair.

"Heero!"

Wow, it wasn't a screeching this time! "Hn" a nod given in acknowledgement. Smirk growing as the arms around him tightened their hold ever so much.

Eyes zeroing in like a vulture smelling some decomposing meat nearby - ruby reds narrowed. Yuy had mentioned this wrench many times in the years they've been as one. Hiei had, as of yet, never been unfortunate enough to meet the 'Pink Mink' (a very apt, if strange, nickname) before.

He did not like her... at all.

The sly teasing, trying to cajole look in her baby blues were sending every warning signal his being owned into alert. Prior cautioning from his mate had installed such warning bells - though he needed them not. Never putting him self in a position to not know what was going on around him, even in sleep.

Arms tightening unconsciously around what was rightfully his, body leaning to press firmly to the back in front of him asserting his claim, lips beginning to tug minutely upwards revealing needlepoint K9's in silent warning. Shifting his body to accommodate the change in his mate's aura, Heero attempted to reassure his lover by pushing backwards into Hiei.

Women in general tended to make poor Hiei feel marginally uneasy (as with most in the room); the knowledge that his endless years of living have not once helped him in understanding the other sex. Six hundred years he has been alive and not a single time yet, had his mind been able to predict what the woman races' next move would be. Like with his sister, Yukina - Hiei never anticipated the strength of the punch his sister delivered him - or the punch coming itself!

The woman before him with dirty-wheat hair was not his friend. Was not of his assemblage. Was not his acquaintance...

She was his enemy.

So for did his guard never slip, even a millimeter around her. It helped not in the slightest to know the strength of the man he claimed as his own... and knowing that in the face of this woman-child - it wavered and did little good. The 'Death Glare' that which Yuy throws as easily as slapping an unwanted fly, and able to rival Hiei's own nearly making him give into Yuy's wants - did absolutly no good. Shocking as that may be after watching adults go scattering away from the young man as quickly as terrified Antelopes being chased by their prey, just from seeing such a glare turned their way.

"What are you doing here?"

Twirling a finger through the loops of her necklace, Noin halted at the question, the raw sense of danger plainly veiled within it. She bowed towards the two men. "Sorry Heero, Hiei, I tried to stop her..."

Quirking a smirk, grunting to keep his love quiet; Heero nodded. "I - we - know, Noin. It can't be your fault. Take remembrance during the wars? You weren't ordered to take care of Ms. Peacecraft for the beginning half..."

"Yeah!" Duo piped up from his position on Kurama's knee. "Ain't no thang darlin'! We know how to deal with her!" He winked; thusly ignoring Relena's shocked sputtering, and grinned.

"Thank you" smiling herself, Noin nodded towards the other in the room - Dorothy, whom had been eerily quiet until then stepped forward with a little courteous bow of respect. There had never been, in her mind, any animosity between the Gundam pilots and herself - only a longing to find those of her caliber to call friends... in any sense of the word.

The Gundam pilots had proved to be much more then that, a welcoming event she would never consider to hold against the Eve Wars. It might have been learned through hard lessons and life's crimson liquid, that war was not something to take pleasure in, but to admire those spirits who would stand to fight it, learn from it and grow together; but it was also such a war that brought these fine gentlemen into her life as true friends, something she had never truly beheld.

"'DORO!!"

Swaying backwards, being forced to take a few steps in the direction to keep them both on their feet and not their asses, Dorothy grinned into shinning violet eyes when they lifted from her shoulder, arms loosening from their bear hug. "Hello Duo."

She couldn't help but smile, looking him over, noticing how he'd grown since they've last had the time to meet up. They all, she noticed chagrined, had managed to grow up on her. A few years older, a few inches taller, she chuckled, smirk starting to widen a bit.

"It's wonderful to see you again, Dorothy" Quatre's smile was like the sun; this was another adopted sister to him. Little Qat had never learned to hold things against people: He, the master at getting even in the most unusual ways.

"Thank you" returning the small bow, the silvery haired young woman turned looking up at the couple who'd at last, taken to sitting on the stairs instead of just standing there like dorks. "What're the plans for today, gentlemen?" They weren't the only ones knowing how to 'deal with' Ms. Peacecraft. Dorothy had only come along to see her boys once more. It was past due time for a visit.

Before any had room to offer up their many varying reasons for being (cough escaping cough) there; Relena's big mouth blurted out a happy, oblivious, little chirp of - "Movies! We went out to rent a few this week and I found one you'd like it's Sta-"

"NO! No way!"

"I'm not watching anything you pick missie." Being polite, forever ingrained into his being, Kurama was forced by spirit alone to add, much quitter, "No offense."

Movies...? That a chic picked?! When was this ever an option? Do you know the kind of scary shit those girls wanted to watch? Seriously! Some of that crap would give guys nightmares for a week! If not the rest of his life... Really. He wasn't kidding. There was no way in hell they were watching whatever it was Relena had picked out. And top of his list of 'Scary Shit Chic's Like' were the oldies.

So, with such a thought in his semi-imaginative mind, Kuwabara's lips parted with unsurprising little thought. "_We hate watchin' _Steel Magnolias_!_"

"_We like _Rambo_ and _Die Hard 4." Looking sheepish at the admission, thinking it might've been better to keep that little bit a cherished secret. Wufei did his best to wedge himself between the taller members standing near him - hoping beyond reason that there was actually a chance to keep others from noticing the light flushing of his caramel cheeks.

Laughing gleefully, it wasn't very hard at all to find something worth contributing to the little... song? thingie, they were making up while doing nothing. That was Duo's forte after all. "_Jump up and down like fools when we see the new tools at the_ Home Depot_ store!!_" Why his feet decided he needed to be jumping around while doing it... effect maybe? He didn't know. But, as his name was Duo Maxwell: it was doable.

"Duo sit down!!"

Did the boy ever stop? Rolling his crimson orbs heavenward, offering up whatever shred of faith he had left that there was someone up there able to help him; Hiei copied his mate's action without knowing it. Yuy preformed the eye rolling thing enough times when in the braided menaces presence, it was picked up and used as a natural habit by his mate - unless Hiei caught what he was starting to do and stopped it... with much will power.

"Will someone please hold him down!? Who fed him sugar before sending him over here??"

Beside him Heero chuckled in dark amusement.

Face dropping out of hoping pleasure, Relena frowned childishly. "Movies, out? Are you sure? They're supposed to be-"

"NO!"

"Alright then, if you insist..." What else could she try getting them together for? Well, they were already together, now it was just trying to see if she could lore them into doing something - with her - and see if she couldn't understand why they didn't like to... Well anyway... there had to be something...

That was it! "Dinner!"

Laughter flittered all around her. What was so funny about asking them to dinner? They did it all the time for political affairs... this should hardly be any different! Why were men so damned annoying!

"_We don't really wanna take you to dinner, at some fancy restaurant..._" smirking Heero stood from the stair and made his way down, Hiei close behind.

Grinning like the Cheshire Cat at Christmas time, the many lines to complete _that_ little starting floating around his head. To be nice, mean, or down right suggestive? Which would Relena be able to figure out? Oh Duo had no reason to doubt the other ladies would know what was up - but Relena was fun meat to play with. She hardly understood anything about men. Probably why she couldn't keep a boyfriend and kept after Heero even after it was all but shouted that he had a love of his life already.

So, in the end, he just choose to let the snooty-pooty think what she wanted. Wasn't his fault the Pink Mink skipped all the Reality Check 101 classes. "_The only reason we do it 'cause we know it leads to, the one thing that we all want!!_"

"Duo!" Holding back most of her giggles, mouth twitching into a smile-smirk, Noin tried to sound as reproaching as she could. Relena really, did not need to have those kind of ideas put in her head! Heaven's knew what she'd try next!

"_Well that's the truth about men!_" He cried, hiding playfully behind Kurama, sticking his tongue out and yipping when his ass was slapped in loving reprimand.

Wrapping arms around the two closest friends to him - Trowa and Yusuke - Quatre made sure his grip was tight before swinging them around in circles singing out loud with them, a joyous chorus of: "_Yeah, that's the truth about guys!_" Cracking up as the others turned to grin at them questioningly. They shrugged. _Hell if we know!_ And winked back. Perhaps someone had spiked they're drinks earlier?

A deep velvety voice kicked through the air, fighting to be heard over the gales of giggling goofballs, his voice sounding amused and smirking. "_We'd rather pick guitars and work on cars_" The back door's screen slammed shut with a clang, boots thumping against the tiled floor was heard before light padding feet carried their owner into the room with his younger friends. "_...then work on the problems in our lives!!_"

At the sight, Quatre's eyes widened, mouth opening in amazement. "Milliardo!!!" He hadn't actually thought the great, all-important politician would've been off this week! _Guess the big green meanie at the jail turned him loose._ With that thought, Milliardo Peacecraft soon had his arms full of a snuggling blonde.

"Quatre?!... Milliardo!?" Were they all gay? Damnit the good ones were always taken! Why she was so slow to realize this - it wasn't know - but surprisingly it didn't bother her to see her brother in another man's arms... They looked... sortta cute, like that.

'Bout time someone showed up and put that kids depression back in it's box. Yusuke grinned, attempting to stop the room from swirling 'round on him. "_And though we might say it to you every now and then..._"

"_We ain't wrong!_" Chi! "Maxwell has issues to believe this be true."

"Screw you bub!"

Sadly, even if Duo was performing his very best and perfected 'kicked puppy look', it wasn't working on Chang Wufei. "_We ain't sorry!_"

The world would end before those two acted civil towards one another and meant it. "_and it's probably gonna happen again! _"

Noin's theory of the guys having been drinking before converging onto one point in the whole of this kingdom, was quickly becoming more believing as the guys roared on with their seemingly... song? It could only happen with a group such as this, if they had been drinking... Well, that wasn't completely true, Duo and Yusuke could hold on like this without drinking... now the others... heh That was a different ballgame.

Relena didn't quite know what was happening around her. The men she had come to know during the previous years have seemed to shift personalities over a fourth nights coverage. Previous knowledge of how one would react to which barb was thrown out the window completely now that she watched them interact and... as unbelieving as it is - sing - to (her alone it appeared) them their broken up between conversations song. _What the hell is the matter with them??_

"You'd like to know, wouldn't you, dear sister?"

Had she spoken aloud? Oh dear. The feeling of just opening a can of worms started to creep up her spine while she slowly tried edging towards the door. The eyes of the men standing in the richly colored living room seemed to take on animalistic sheen.

Smirking devilishly, jade gems glittering like leaves in the Summer's warm rays, Trowa glanced towards the others in the room with laughing eyes. Oh that had been quite the set up indeed! "_Well if you wanna know what we're all thinkin', it's nothin' too complex..._"

Yes, yes it was. Now, it was time to kick the brats out and charge into the night to get bloody drunk and laid if possible! Duo's laughter nearly drowned out his teasing, suggestive cheer. "_It's just sumthin' cold for drinkin'... and a whole lotta S-E... _"

"MAXWELL!" For once it wasn't Chang using the last name in reprimand. Relena was currently trying to mentally clean her shocked ears of the poor under laid, crude suggestion there. How could any one person be so fourth spoken and care not of others thoughts on it?

"_YES! That's the truth about men!! _" Good God could the braided idiot not keep Jr. in his pants for all of five measly minutes? Shaking her head along with Noin, Dorothy sighed in defeat. There simply was no retraining that ridiculous boy. Duo would always be Duo; regardless of the age achieved.

Grinning, Quatre simply settled in his Royal blonde's lap, content to watch his friends make outrageous Asses out of themselves. "_Yeah that's the truth about us. _" The occasional comment granted to them. It was quite amusing to watch the ladies faces. Wonder how much longer they'd survive? Would Relena make it to the door and outside it, or would she simply pass out from where she now stood?

Kurabara and Yusuke, like most of the others in the room, didn't give a rats ass what she did, faint or not, they wanted to get out and have fun! The day was way to beautiful to spend trapped indoors like they were with the Pink Mink hanging around. Maybe if they put their minds together they could come up with something crude enough to have her pass out... Then they could take the body and lay it next to the creek miles away from them, and go bar hopping!

"_We like to hunt & golf and drive around lost and scratch and spit and a whole lotta other disgustin' stuff! _" Belting loud enough to cause both demon's present to wince and with enough masculine primitive effects for movement from the duo. . . Caused the young Sanq heir a lapse in thinking, having the prompt effect of tripping over her own feet, while trying to make hast in escaping this madness. AKA: her retreat towards the nearest (front) door was suddenly arrested.

"Good Lord in Heaven, have you all lost what little minds He gifted you with?" Last parting words from the faint of heart, as she took her leave from consciousness.

Woo hoo!! They'd dune it!! Pink Mink down and out for... Ares could only hope forever! With maniacal glee shinning in lovely, passionately burning eyes of fire, Hiei for once, did not disagree with the braided annoyances dancing antics as they all watched the small diminutive female crumble to the ground. Not one finger (even her brother) was lifted to help ease the blow to her head when she started on her decent. Perhaps, they like himself, were hoping it would knock some sense into her.

In the Forbidden Child's (now man's) experience... Fate was not so kind.

"Down with the Wicked Witch!" unexpected crackling came in the far corner of the room, closest to the muchly sought after door, by means of a small angel turned demonic Fallen One.

Everyone stared, eyes slightly wider then when watching Relena pass out.

"Oh Allah wasn't that just the greatest?" slapping his knee smile-smirking, Quatre couldn't help the wink he threw his companions. "No one had to go butt-ass naked this time to make her leave one way or the other!"

It was so un-Quatre like, the look; the comment so much like Duo or Yusuke; that coming from the usually polite and angelic seeming Arabian had the strangely pleasing effect to the other's ears in the rare form of Heero Yuy's laughter, small smile lighting his face as he stepped away from the stairs chuckling; smile transforming into a smirk.

"_Yah, no matter what line we give you, when we come crawlin' in... We ain't wrong, we ain't sorry and it's probably gonna happen again! _" Heero stepped over Relena's prone body as calmly happy as could be, nodding to the other two women as he passed, his mate not far behind him. Duo, Yusuke and Kurabara's giddy (yes, they could achieve such a frightening state) voices echoed behind him; "_We ain't wrong, we ain't sorry and it's probably gonna happen... You're sure it's gonna happen... You know it's gonna happen again!! _"

Figuring this was the way his life was sure to lead, as long as these four strange humans continued to hang around his mate and converse with him, as if he, Hiei, was not above any of their outwardly antics - decided to add his own two cents for the taking.

"_And that's the truth about men. _"

Smirk. "Hn."

It's just the way things are with an eccentric group such as they.

.

oOo oOo oOo oOo oOo  


.

.

.  


And that concludes Tsuki's new batch of weirdness for this week, month and even a few more depending on how often she can get off her hindend and write more when she reads. ::devilish smirk:: I'll work on it, getting her writing that is! 'Til then, I hope that y'all've enjoyed this strange mixture of _Gundam Wing_ and _Yuu Yuu Hakusho_ - watch for more anime mixings to come! Take care now!  
  
Keep it kickin'!  
..............Tsuki Doriimaa  
  



End file.
